internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Women's Romanian National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 14–1 (Bucharest, Romania; March 5, 2001) | Largest win = 27–0 (Miercurea-Ciuc, Romania; March 26, 2007) | Largest loss = 15–0 (Bucharest, Romania; March 8, 2001) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships - Division III | World champ2 apps = 2 | World champ2 first = 2003 | World champ2 best = 5th (2004) | Record = 12-26-1 }} The Romanian women's national ice hockey team represents Romania at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's Championships. The women's national team is controlled by Romanian Ice Hockey Federation. As of 2015, Romania has 53 female players.IIHF, http://www.iihf.com/iihf-home/countries/romania.html The Romanian women's national team is no longer ranked in the IIHF since they have not participated since 2011. History The Romanian women's national team made their debut at the 2001 IIHF Women's World Championship. They finished 9th out of ten in the qualification event for Division II and thus entered the newly founded Division III in the following year. At the 2004 Women's World Championship, they were relegated to Division IV, which is where they have been competing since then. As the lower divisions saw no match play in 2009,2009 Women's Division III, IV and V all Cancelled, http://forums.internationalhockey.net/showthread.php?t=7423 and there was no IIHF World Women's Championship in the Olympic year 2010, the Romanian team will play their first World Championship match in three years at the 2011 IIHF Women's World Championship. Olympic record The Romanian women's hockey team has never qualified for an Olympic tournament. World Championship record *2001 – Finished in 25th place (9th in Division I qualification) *2003 – Finished in 26th place (6th in Division III) *2004 – Finished in 26th place (5th in Division III) *2005 – Finished in 29th place (3rd in Division IV) *2007 – Finished in 29th place (2nd in Division IV) *2008 – Finished in 30th place (3rd in Division IV) *2009 – Division IV cancelled *2011 – Finished in 30th place (4th in Division IV) *2016 – Finished in 33rd place (1st in Division II qualification, promoted to Division II) U18 Team | First game = 12 – 0 (Spittal an der Drau, Austria; 7 January 2016) | Largest win = | Largest loss = 15 – 0 (Spittal an der Drau, Austria; 8 January 2016) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's U18 Championships | World champ2 apps = 1 | World champ2 first = 2016 | World champ2 best = 22nd (2016) | Regional name = | Regional cup apps = | Regional cup first = | Regional cup best = | Record = 0–4–0 }} The Romania women's national under-18 ice hockey team is the women's national under-18 ice hockey team of Romania. The team is controlled by the Romanian Ice Hockey Federation, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. In 2016 the team debuted at the IIHF World Women's U18 Championships where they competed in the Division I Qualification tournament, finishing in last place. History In January 2016 the Romanian women's national under-18 ice hockey team debuted at the IIHF World Women's U18 Championships where they played in the 2016 Division I Qualification tournament in Spittal an der Drau and Radenthein, Austria. Romania was placed in Group A with Austria, China and Kazakhstan. The team finished last in Group A's preliminary round after losing all three of their games, which included their largest loss on record after Kazakhstan defeated them 15–0. Romania then progressed to the seventh place classification game against Australia, who had finished last in Group B. Romania was defeated by Australia 6–7 following a shootout and finished the tournament in eighth place. Alina Oprea was selected as the best Romanian player of the tournament. International competitions *2016 IIHF World Women's U18 Championships. Finish: 8th in Division I Qualification (22nd overall) References External links *Official website *IIHF profile *National Teams of Ice hockey Romania profile Category:Women's national ice hockey teams in Europe